OS Neji Hyuga
by CameliaFox
Summary: OS sur Neji Hyuga de l'univers de Naruto. Egalement publié sur Wattpad sous le pseudonyme de Calaan.


**OS Neji Hyuga**

"- Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner autant Junko, me dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien."

Je me retourna et vis sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de Neji Hyuga. Il est vrai qu'il était tard. La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêchera pas de poursuivre mon entraînement, que le génie l'accepte ou non. J'avais l'habitude de subir un entraînement intensif.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je ne m'arrêterai seulement lorsque j'aurai atteint mes limites, lui répondis-je d'un ton assuré."

Il soupira avant de se retourner.

"- Comme tu veux, mais demain tu risque de ne pas être concentré pendant la mission. Le mieux pour toi serait de te reposer mais il semblerait que tu n'en fasse qu'à ta tête, parfois j'ai l'impression de voir Lee."

Il n'avait pas tort, j'avais tendance à être têtue concernant certaines choses notamment les entraînements, même Lee disait que j'exagérais. Lui qui pourtant s'entraînait constamment. Cela semblait inquiéter mes coéquipiers et j'essayais tant bien que mal de les rassurer.

Alors que je reprenais mon entraînement, Neji qui s'apprêtait à partir sembla changer d'avis et se précipita vers moi avant de me prendre par les épaules et de me secouer.

"- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre que tu sois aussi têtue ! Si tu n'es pas concentré demain, tu risque de te faire tuer ! Avant tu n'étais pas comme ça, puis tu as disparu pendant 2 ans et tu es revenu ... Il marqua une pause, cherchant un mot pour me qualifier tel que j'étais maintenant. Tu es revenu différente. On s'inquiète tous pour toi, même Gaï-sensei ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'entraîne autant."

Je le regarda, complètement sous le choc de sa réaction puis baissa la tête, honteuse. Je savais qu'ils avaient peur pour moi mais je voulais tellement devenir plus forte.

"- Tu connais ma situation, je vous l'ai expliqué avant de partir. Il faut que je devienne aussi forte que mon père, je ne veux pas devenir la femme d'un abruti de noble et avoir une vie qui ne me plaira pas. Je ne veux pas être aussi malheureuse que ma mère, c'est pourquoi je dois devenir encore plus forte et prouver à mon père que je suis faite pour être ninja. Lui ais-je expliqué."

Il est vrai que j'étais partit. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir la même vie que ma mère, je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Elle a été marié de force à mon père, elle a eu trois enfants avec lui et je sais qu'elle nous aime de tout son coeur mais ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle voulait. Mon père n'est jamais là, il est toujours en mission -ce qui est peut-être mieux vu que ma mère et lui ne s'entendent pas.

C'est donc mon grand-frère qui s'est occupé de mon entraînement avant que je ne quitte Konoha. Il m'a appris à utiliser les techniques de mon clan, à utiliser nos yeux si particuliers qui nous servent à décupler notre force et notre vitesse. Il m'a également appris à contrôler mes expressions faciales puisqu'il est assez simple pour un ennemi de deviner ce à quoi on pense rien qu'en observant nos réactions.

Je me souviens qu'à l'académie, lors des combats, il m'arrivait de tomber contre Neji. A ce moment-là je ne contrôlais pas encore mes expressions faciales et grâce à son byakugan -ainsi qu'à son génie- il arrivait à anticiper mes mouvements. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre. Son inexpressivité était tel qu'il était impossible d'anticiper la moindre de ses attaques. Je l'admirais tellement, et c'est toujours le cas, bien que cette admiration soit devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amour.

Je le trouve incroyable de part sa personnalité, son intelligence, sa force mais aussi sa beauté. Son teint de porcelaine, son regard inexpressif mais néanmoins intense, ses cheveux long, doux et bien coiffés à en faire jalouser les filles, vraiment tout me plaisait chez lui.

Il me fixait depuis un petit moment déjà. Il soupira une seconde fois et me lâcha.

"- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je sais aussi que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir être maîtresse de ton destin. Je te comprends Junko mais t'entraîner aussi durement ne résoudra rien. En t'entraînant de cette manière, tu risque ta vie."

Oui, lui me comprend parfaitement. Il n'est pas maître de son destin, il s'entraîne durement parce qu'il a aussi des choses à prouver. Mais il ne va pas aussi loin que moi. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort finalement ?

"- Tu as sûrement raison. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir tous inquièter.

\- Bien, je suis content que tu prenne conscience des risques que tu prends. Rentrons si tu le veux bien."

Je le regarda surprise.

"- Rentrons ? Tu veux dire que ... tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ?

\- Oui, ça te dérange ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à ce que tu me demande ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es assez solitaire et que tu rentre toujours seul.

\- Eh bien, j'en ai assez d'être seul et une agréable compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque. Il n'a jamais été aussi expressif. Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour me surprendre et réussir à briser mon masque d'inexpressivité. Il est tellement exceptionnel.

On se mit à marcher en direction de chez moi. Un silence de plomb régnait entre nous mais il n'était pas pesant. Nous étions à mi-chemin lorsqu'il prit la parole.

"- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tes parents restent ensemble s'ils n'arrivent pas à se supporter ?

\- Pour l'argent. Ma mère vient d'une famille très fortunée mais si jamais elle venait à se séparer de mon père, mes grands-parents ne la considérerait plus comme leur fille. Le divorce est très mal vu dans la famille. A part la cuisine, elle ne sait malheureusement pas faire grand chose. Mes grands-parents ne lui ont pas laissés l'occasion d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, il lui ont surtout à être une bonne épouse.

\- Je vois. Et c'est aussi pour l'argent que ton père veut que tu épouse un noble ?

\- Oui mais aussi pour respecter les traditions familiales. Il n'a pas non plus eu le choix lorsqu'il a épousé ma mère. Il ne peut pas se rebeller contre sa famille alors il se venge sur nous.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ca soit absolument ce noble ? Pourquoi ne choisit-il pas quelqu'un appartenant à un clan important et puissant du village ?

\- Tu veux dire, comme ton clan ? Le clan Hyuga ? Et qui veux-tu que j'épouse ? Hinata ou Hanabi ? C'est à cause de ça qu'il ne m'a pas choisit quelqu'un de ton clan. Les enfants de Hiashi Hyuga ne sont que des filles.

\- Et si tu épousais quelqu'un de la branche parallèle, cela poserait-il problème ?

\- Comme qui ?

\- Moi par exemple. Dit-il, rougissant."

Je me stoppa à sa remarque, choquée de sa proposition. Mon teint devait être rouge écrevisse.

"- Tu veux que je t'épouse ?

\- C'était seulement une suggestion, je me suis seulement dit que si je t'épousais, je pourrais prendre soin de toi et peut-être te sortir de cette situation. Bien sûr, je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'accord, tu veux sûrement te marier avec quelqu'un que tu aimera vraiment."

Il semblait redouter ma réponse, il avait donc peur que je rejette sa proposition. De mon côté, je me sentais mal pour lui. J'avais l'impression de le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

"- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Ce qui me dérange c'est que si j'accepte ta demande, tu finira par le regretter. Tu ne m'aime pas, tu veux simplement m'aider et je ne veux pas que tu gâche ta vie pour moi.

\- Junko ... si je te propose ça, c'est pas seulement pour t'aider. C'est aussi parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. C'est un peu égoïste mais je veux vraiment prendre soin de toi."

Mon regard s'illumina lorsqu'il m'avoua qu'il m'aimait. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'était peut-être trop rapide mais il était l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse il y a quelques années. L'homme que j'admirais, comprenais et voulait rendre heureux.

"- Neji, j'accepte ta proposition. Ne vas croire que je me force, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi et je veux devenir ta femme. Mais il risque tout de même d'avoir un problème. Je ne pense que ton oncle acceptera cette union.

\- Je pense que si. A vrai dire, je lui en avais déjà touché quelques mots. Tu appartiens à un clan important de Konoha, tu n'es peut-être pas l'héritière du clan mais tu es tout de même la fille d'Imayoshi alors mon oncle acceptera cette union. Je m'inquièterai plus pour ton père.

\- Si Hiashi Hyuga l'accepte alors mon père l'acceptera. Ton oncle possède une certaine prestance et mon père le respecte fortement.

\- Bien, alors il ne reste plus qu'à leur annoncer."

Nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver devant chez moi. Je lui proposa de rentrer et il accepta. Avant qu'on se franchisse le seuil de la porte, il me retint par le poignet et me rapprocha de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et rapprocha son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. C'est à ce moment-là que ma petite soeur, Hiko, ouvrit la porte et cria dans toute maison qu'elle nous avait vu nous embrasser. Ma mère fut d'abord surprise lorsqu'elle appris que je comptais épouser Neji mais elle fut heureuse pour moi. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse.


End file.
